jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)
Clone Wars Volume 1&2 Ich hatte vor, mir vielleicht demnächst CLone Wars Volume 1&2 zuzulegen. Da wollte ich mich vergewissern, ob die Handlung nicht dieselbe ist wie die des Kinofilms!? Wenns schon jemand weiß, sagts mir bitte! Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 22:05, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Film, Handlung, Stil und Aufmachung ist völlig anders als bei The Clone Wars. Du kannst die DVDs also unbesorgt ansehen, ohne Spoiler des Kinofilms befürchten zu müssen.--Anakin Skywalker 22:08, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Timeline Hallo Leute! Für alle, die es interessiert (und das sollten ziemlich viele sein, allen voran Little Ani und C-3PO), habe ich hier einen Link, der das Problem der zeitlichen Einordnung von The Clone Wars... naja, nicht erleichtert oder löst, aber immerhin für ein wenig Aufruhr sorgen sollte: Holocron Continuity Database Message Board. Hachja, ich bin gespannt auf die Reaktionen... ^^ 12:02, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Gibt es jetzt eigentlich Infos, wann die Episoden spielen und wenn ja, wo. Dann könnte man endlich die ganzen Daten in die Infoboxen und die Jahresartikel eintragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:25, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Offiziell gibt es immer noch keine Informationen. Die aktuellste, von Fans erstellte Zeitleiste, die ich kenne, ist von timelineuniverse.net. Die Reihenfolge der TCW-Episoden und -Bücher stimmt auf jeden Fall. Außerdem kann man sich sicher sein, dass der Kinofilm noch 22 VSY spielt. Durch Wilder Raum (Roman) weiß man, dass Der Fall eines Droiden eine Woche nach dem Kinofilm spielt. Ansonsten weiß man nichts über die Abstände zwischen den Quellen, weshalb noch nicht bekannt ist, welche Episoden im Jahre 21 VSY spielen. Man kann also auf jeden Fall davon ausgehen, dass der Anfang der Serie im Jahre 22 VSY spielt. Dennoch sollten wir in Jedipedia dieses Datum nur selten verwenden, weil nichts über die Platzierung der alten Klonkriege-Quellen bekannt ist und weil es sonst zu Widersprüchen kommt, wenn die Daten uneinheitlich sind. Viele Grüße, 00:38, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Ganz sicher, 22 VSY, steht auch in der Jedipedia bei dem Film], der Sprecher am Anfang sagt:"durch einen schnellen Gegenzug nach der Schlacht von Geonosis..."! Gruß Joni 14:22, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Noch sicherer: [thumb|left|Klickt [http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/images/Timeline.jpg hier um es zu lesen, danach müsst ihr es vergrößern (durch einen Klick mit der linken Maustaste)]] Gruß Joni 14:44, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Zielgruppe das die serie auf eine jüngere zielgruppe zugeschnitten ist lässt sich ja nicht leugnen, das merkt man ja allein schon am humor der seire sollte man das nicht auch irgendwie erwähnen? ich würds ja machen wüsste aber nicht wohin..84.61.158.27 17:44, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt mal ganz offen: Ich behaupte mal, ich habe Ahnung von guter Science-Fiction. Star Wars ist (aus verschiedenen literarischen Kriterien) für mich erstklassige Science-Fiction. ABER The Clone Wars fällt da aus dem Rahmen. Die Serie wäre richtig gut, es stören mich nur zwei Dinge: :# Die Dinge laufen für die Jedi zu glatt. :# Die Republik hat offensichtlich bei allen Kampfdroiden der KUS einen Slapstick- und Befehlsverweigerungs-Chip installiert. --DetlefK 22:01, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich tue es nicht gern, aber ich muss dich auf das hier aufmerksam machen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:03, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::PAM!, da kommt die Regelschleuder Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:07, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::@Urai Fen: Ich bin mir völlig bewusst, dass mein Kommentar in der Jedipedia unangebracht war. Dennoch konnte ich mir ihn nicht verkneifen. --DetlefK 22:26, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) The Hidden Enemy Laut hier und http://www.wunschliste.de/links.pl?s=12559 kommt im Deutschen am 1.3. ''Der Übergriff und am 8.3. Das Virus. Heist das, dass The Hidden Enemy auf Deutsch nicht ausgestrahlt wird? Es könnt evt. daran liegen, dass es zeitlich vor dem Film liegt, aber das ist doch kein Grund, uns die Folge vorzuenthalten. Weis irgendwer was genaues? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:06, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Vermutlich ist das eine ganz eigene Programmpolitik von ProSieben, um die Zuschauer nicht unnötig mit einer Folge zu verwirren, die mit ihrer Handlung vor allen anderen Episoden und sogar vor dem Pilotfilm angesiedelt ist. Ich glaube, dass die Folge irgendwann nachgereicht wird, voraussichtlich als letzte Folge. Dass sie die Folge gar nicht ausstrahlen, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Es ist zwar kein richtiger Vergleich, aber Panini macht manchmal auch solche Mätzchen mit den Comics. Da wird ein Comic, der nach der Auffassung des Verlags gerade nicht in die laufende Geschichte passt, einfach weggelassen und in einem späteren Sonderband nachgereicht. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:41, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Aber wenn ich es aus den Film richtig verstanden habe müssen sie noch ma nach Christophsten weil er wiede angeriffen wird Und das gleiche ist das mit der Folge "Thousend Moons" die wird auch wegelassen warum Hä die kenn ich aber, die kamen doch auf ProSieben Bimbambum 20:36, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ganz recht. Aber was war nun deine Frage? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:14, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Es hieß ja, die wären weggelassen worden.Bimbambum 16:24, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Achso! ProSieben hat die Folgen von The Clone Wars nicht ganz in der gleichen Reihenfolge gesendet wie es Cartoon Networks in Amerika getan hat. Deswegen war für einige Zeit unklar, ob The Hidden Enemy überhaupt auf deutsch ausgestrahlt wird. Aber diese Sorge war unbegründet, wie sich schließlich herausstellte. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:32, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Verdammt dann können wir ja die halbe 3.Staffel vergessen--CC-Alf 13:30, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Was? Die dritte Staffel wird nicht vergessen. Sie wird ab 8. Januar jede Woche auf Kabel eins ausgestrahlt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:08, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET) Die sendungen Ich habe gerade bemerkt das alle sendungen von The clone Wars übereinstimmen mit dem was ich früher geschrieben habe und verdammt noch mal wieso wurde das nicht angenommen?Gruß --Commander Fox 15:58, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Weil keine korrekten Quellen angegeben waren. Es hat sich zwar im Nachhinein rausgestellt, dass die Liste so richtig war, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte man das ohne Quellenangabe nicht sagen, wesshalb es Spekulation war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:53, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) Staffeln Wie viele Staffeln gibt es? Boss 21:28, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) :So weit ich weis, soll es min. 100 Folgen geben (lt Wokieepedia), also 4 oder 5 Staffeln. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:33, 28. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::weiss von euch vielleicht jemand wie lange es dauern wird bis die 2. Staffel nach dem Geiseldrama kommt? --80.187.105.250 22:52, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::In Amerika beginnt die zweite Staffel im Herbst; wann sie in Deutschland erscheint, ist noch nicht bekannt. Viele Grüße, 22:53, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Sorry als ich die Frage gestellt hab war ich nicht angemeldet. Mein Fehler. --Alle erdenklichen Grüße aus Concord Dawn von [[User:Jango Vhett|''Jango Vhett]] ~ [[User Talk:Jango Vhett|Jangos Vermächtnis]] 22:56, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Navigationsleiste (vorherige Folge, Folge danach) Hallo. Ich bin beim surfen auf der Star Trek Seite http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Hauptseite auf eine Leiste unter allen Artikeln zu den Folgen der Fernsehserien gestoßen. ( Bsp.: http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Der_F%C3%BCrsorger%2C_Teil_II#Verweise ). Seht ihr was ich meine? Ware eine solche Leiste nicht auch unter den Star Wars the Clone Wars Folgen sijnnvoll? Ich habe es leider nicht hinbekommen sie zu integrieren. Kann das jemand mit mehr Anung mal versuchen? Danke. --84.165.115.180 12:36, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Also ich persönlich find diese Idee ziemlich gut, und sowas wäre ggf. auch für andere Artikel von Relevanz. Superschwer das Teil zu programmieren wär das auch nicht, müsste mit Admin-Hilfe machbar sein. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:58, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Warum Amin Hilfe, wir könntendoch eine Navigationsleiste (wie auf den Benutzerseiten) machen! Gruß Joni 13:13, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ließe sich dann aber nicht schön programmieren bzw. hätte keine schöne Form. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:19, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wir haben doch eine Navigationsleiste für ''The Clone Wars, siehe Vorlage:Navigationsleiste The Clone Wars. Die ist meiner Meinung nach bedeutend besser, als die von der Memory Alpha, weil dort alle Folgen der ersten Staffel auf einen Blick zu sehen ist. Bei der Memory Alpha kann man entweder nur die folgende oder nur die vorhergehende Folge auswählen, was etwas unflexibel ist. So wie es ist, ist es doch gut. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:20, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wusst gar nicht, dass es die gibt, stimme jedoch überein, dass die Navileiste in diesem Fall deutlich besser geeignet wäre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:28, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Die Navileiste ist zwar gut, aber wenn man sich von Anfang an alle Artikel nacheinander durchlesen wollte wäre die andere besser. Zwei Navileisten wären aber zuviel und ich finde auch das die schon bestehende besser geignet ist. Und perfekt ist eine Sache nicht wenn man nichts mehr hinzufügen kann sondern wenn man nichts mehr weglassen kann. --MartinIGB 16:23, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das kann man pauschal nicht so sagen, dass eine Sache perfekt ist, wenn man nichts mehr weglassen kann. Wenn du einen Artikel nacheinander durchlesen willst, ist die bisherige Navigationsleiste mindestens genauso gut geeignet, wie die von der Memory Alpha. Besuche beispielsweise mal den Artikel ''Die Bruchlandung. Ganz unten ist die Navi-Leiste und wenn du diese aufklappst, siehst du mit einem Blick, wo du dich in der Navi-Leiste gerade befindest. Der Artikel, den du gerade geöffnet hast, ist in der Navi-Leiste fett markiert. So kannst du schnell die folgende oder die vorherige Episode auswählen, oder eben die ganz erste, die ganz letzte oder eine andere x-beliebige. Mit einer Vorlage, die mich nur einmal schrittweise vor und zurück lässt, ist man eben deutlich unflexibler. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:03, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Man könnte es aber auch so machen wie bei Wookieepedia (Beispiel): Man gibt sowohl alle Episoden an, als auch Links zu der vorherigen und zukünftigen Episode. Auch mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass es umständlich ist, zur nächsten Episode zu gelangen, weil man im Moment immer erst die aktuelle Episode suchen und dann auf den Link daneben klicken muss. Mit Vorherige/Nächste-Episode-Links würde dies vereinfacht werden. Viele Grüße, 18:11, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Wieso blau? Weiss jemand vieleicht, warum in TCW die AAT, STAP, ... blau sind? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:16, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Schau mal in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith die Raumschlacht über Coruscant. Da sind die ''Lucrehulk''-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiffe und die Droiden-Sternjäger ebenfalls blau und mit den Insignien der KUS versehen. Daran werden sich die Macher wohl orientiert haben. Gruß – Andro Disku 14:52, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das Blau ist einfach nur die Divisionsmarkierung bzw. der Droiden-Task Force. Es sind ja nun nicht alle Staps und AATs in The Clone Wars Blau.Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 21:39, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich ergänze mal bei mir selber: KUS hat natürlich die Farbe Blau und die Abzeichen - so wie Andro es schreibt. In Episode I gabs die noch nicht. Allerdings gibts ja in CW auch immer wieder braune AATs. Tarnfärbung? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Tomjones99 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 22:36, 1. Feb. 2014‎) Übersetzung der Episoden-Titel Werden die Episoden-Titel von Staffel 2, wie es aussieht, nicht mehr übersetzt? Oder sind die entsprechenden Namen noch nicht bekannt? Gruß – Andro Disku 10:35, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Im Episoden-Führer, und auch in meiner Fernsehzeitschrift, stehen die englischen Titel. Ob das nur ein Fehler ist, oder ob die Folgen aus Kostengründen evt. gar nicht übersetzt wurden und von Pro7 die englische Version ausgestrahlt wird, weiß ich aber nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:47, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Pro7 wird den Teufel tun und um sonst wann morgens/mittags am Wochenende unübersetzte Fernsehserien zeigen. Entweder es ist noch nichts bekannt, oder die Titel wurden bisher noch nicht übersetzt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:50, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Aber bisher wurden die Titel in den Serien nie bekannt gegeben (eigtl. nur Videotext). Also ist es doch nicht wirklich wichtig. Nahdar Vebb 20:26, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Es ist jedoch in sofern wichtig, dass die Benennung der jeweiligen Artikel davon abhängt. Auch so fände ich es schöner, wenn die Episoden auch deutschsprachige Titel bekommen. Gruß – Andro Disku 20:32, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Die Frage ist doch, ob es welche gibt, nicht ob du welche haben willst... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:33, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Wär deutsch trotzdem schöner (In unser freitags erscheinenden Fernsehzeitung steht kein Titel, nur Animationsserie)! Nahdar Vebb 20:42, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::Nach BK: So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint. Wenn es keine Übersetzungen gibt, werden wir natürlich keine erfinden. Ich sprach nur von meiner Meinung. In unserer Zeitschrift (Gong) steht nur „''Holocron Heist''“. – Andro Disku 20:45, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::In unserer (auf einen Blick) steht es auch so. Das find ich blöd. Aber ich hab die Titel mit einem Übersetzer übersetzt, doch ich schreib es nicht auf. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 20:54, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Wir können doch eine weitere Spalte mit der Überschrift ''Freie Übersetzung machen!? MfG 06:39, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Das wäre dann ja keineswegs offiziell und gehört nicht hierher. – Andro Disku 10:32, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) :OK. MfG 13:38, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Jetzt wurden sie doch übersetzt, wie man auf Pro7.de nachlesen kann. – Andro Disku 17:50, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) Sonntag, 29. Nov. 09 Sehe ich das in meiner Fernsehzeitung richtig, dass da kein TCW kommt? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 07:38, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ja, da hast du Recht. Da zeigt Pro7 Filme, aus Anlass des ersten Advents, oder so. – Andro Disku 11:19, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Genauer gesagt zeigen sie Disney-Filme, allerdings wundere ich mich, was dann 300 dort zu suchen hat... Gruß Nahdar Vebb 13:01, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) Synchronisation In welchen außer USA und Deutschland wird noch synchronisiert (Die können sich ja nicht lle das englische auf YT reinziehen.)? Werde ab Montag mit Cad Bane signieren. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:31, 10. Dez. 2009 (CET) :StarWars.com hat eine Liste dazu. Viele Grüße, 02:37, 11. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich glaube hir solle nur die Haupcharaktere macht und dann mache ich eine The Clone Wars Synchronsprecherliste .--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:05, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::kann ich also so ne liste machen?--– [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:01, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Nächste Folge? Wann kommt den nun die nächste Folge auf Deutsch? In der Programmvorschau von Pro7 steht nächsten Sonntag kein TCW, aber eben wurde nach der heutigen Folge gesagt, dass nächsten Sonntag die nächste Folge kommt. Weis da jemand was genaueres? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Das die nächste Folge kommt, ist immer so eingespielt. Aber sonst keine Ahnung. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 18:14, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Es gibt effektiv eine Sendepause von TCW; stattdessen wird in den nächsten Wochen die 6. Staffel von Family Guy ausgestrahlt. Hierzu die Meldung von StarWars-Union.de. – Andro Disku 18:27, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Hat jemand bisher neue Infos? :::Bei mir in der Schule kursieren Gerüchte, dass TCW von Pro7 abgesetzt wurde, aber aus rechtlichen Gründen behauptet wird, dass es nur "unterbrochen" wurde!Qui-Gon-Chris ~ Möge die Macht mit dir sein! 21:03, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Steve Sansweet hat gerade am Wochenende auf der Jedi-Con 2010 gesagt, dass die Serie bei Pro Sieben "on hiatus", also in einer Auszeit ist. Hätte Pro Sieben die Lizenz verloren, hätte er sich sicher anders ausgedrückt. Allerdings hat er auch durchblicken lassen, dass TCW ab 10.April (wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt) auf Cartoon Network Europe laufen wird, und zwar am Stück, ohne Unterbrechung. Dass lässt vermuten, dass auch Pro Sieben bald die nächsten Folgen auf Deutsch zur Verfügung stehen werden, sodass auch hier die Ausstrahlung weiter gehen wird. Pandora Diskussion 21:15, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::: Jetzt ist es Anfang Juni, und immer noch keine neue Folge! Weiß vielleicht jemand, wann Family Guy Staffel 6 endet? Qui-Gon-Chris ~ Möge die Macht mit dir sein! 10:45, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Family Guy endete letztes Wochenende. Die zeigen aber weitere Folgen von Legend of the Seeker... – Andro Disku 15:41, 3. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Clone Wars Staffel 2 Weiß villeicht jemand wann ungefähr die zweite Staffel herauskommt in die Läden. Tom Skywalker 18:27, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Das wird wohl noch ne weile dauern, schließlich ist die zweite Staffel noch nicht einmal in den USA zu Ende gelaufen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:54, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Die 2. Staffel von Clone Wars gibt es doch schon längst. Ist ein Teil von Clone Wars Volume I. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:39, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Verschwörung auf Mandalore Wie wird das jetzt eigentlich mit den Mandalorianerfolgen gehandhabt. Was ja da erzählt wird entspricht ja den genauen Gegenteil von dem was bis jetzt bekannt ist vorallem von dem was von Karen Traviss stammte? Wie wird das im Einklang mit dem Kanon gebracht da zumal The Clone Wars allgemein nicht Kanonfördernd ist? 217.86.144.236 18:00, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Siehe hier Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:03, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) TCW wieder am 22. Mai? Ich sah mir die Tabelle an und war überrascht, dass TCW wieder am 22. Mai ausgestrahlt wird. Da schau ich mir den Teletext von ProSieben an und was sah ich? Nichts. Kein TCW. Stimmt das Datum überhaupt oder ist es auf einem anderen Sender? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 09:52, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Cartoon Network Deutschland strahlt TCW ab dann aus. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 10:31, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) Wer sendet The Clone Wars? Auch wenn ich noch keine Quellen gefunden habe, die diese Informationen bestätigen, möchte ich hier wenigstens einmal darauf aufmerksam machen: Laut einem der Koordinatoren des Forums vom OSWFC liegen die Rechte zur Erstausstrahlung im Free-TV weiterhin bei ProSiebenSat.1 Media, welche die Serie mit der dritten Staffel bei Kabel eins fortführen werden. (siehe hier und hier) Desweiteren soll die Serie laut Wikipedia neben Super RTL auch auf RTL2 zweitverwertet werden. (siehe hier) Die Information im Artikel, dass Super RTL die Episoden der dritten Staffel als erstes in Deutschland ausstrahlen wird, wäre demnach nicht korrekt und es wäre abzuwarten, wann die Staffel bei Kabel eins anläuft, ob vor der Pay-TV-Premiere bei Cartoon Network, oder danach. MfG - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 16:06, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Interessanter Beitrag! Die Infos im Artikel stützen sich auf einen Pressebericht von Super RTL, der keine Details nennt. Deswegen sind die Infos im Artikel auch sehr vage gehalten. Genau steht dort: „Im Rahmen einer Programmpräsentation des Senders Super RTL wurde The Clone Wars als neues Format vorgestellt, das Anfang 2011 gesendet werden soll. Ob es sich dabei um die dritte Staffel handelt, ist noch nicht bekannt.“ Werde den Artikel mit deinen neuen Infos gleich aktualisieren. Der Beitrag aus dem Forum, das du verlinkt hast, stammt von einem Redakteur des OSWM, weswegen ich da keine Zweifel habe. Vielen Dank. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:54, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::So hab's aktualisiert. Die Sache mit RTL II lasse ich lieber mal draußen, denn das kursiert nur auf Wikipedia, wo es von einer IP eingetragen wurde. Insgesamt aber gute Nachrichten für die dt. TCW-Fraktion. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:38, 22. Okt. 2010 (CEST) The Clone Wars Gibt es irgendwo eine Liste, wie die Episoden zeitlich stattgefunden haben? Weill z.B. die Folge "der unsichtbare Feind" findet ja noch vor dem Film statt. ''Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 16:34, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) Staffel 3 auf DVD Weiß nicht ob das hier richtig ist, wenn nicht verzeiht: Weiß jemand wann die dritte Staffel gesammelt auf DVD erscheint (wie die 1.+2.)? Besten Dank im Vorraus. Gruß - Allmeister 12:19, 18. Jun. 2011 (CET) warscheinlich im Oktober oder so Neos1999 11:08, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Staffel 4 Es gibt ja nun schon 4 Folgen der 4. Staffel auf Englisch. Sollte man die nicht in dem Artikel erwähnen? Mfg.[[Benutzer:Naga Sadow|''Naga Sadow]] ~ [[User Talk:Naga Sadow|Grab auf Korriban]] 14:53, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Naga Sadow :Wenn du diese Informationen hast, dann kannst du sie natürlich in den Artikel einfügen. Du kannst freilich auch Artikel über diese neuen Episoden verfassen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 17:25, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars wird unkanonisch! Ok, ich fand Clone Wars nie wirklich gut. Ich fands recht schön mal ein bissi Klon-Action zu sehen, aber S4 E20 ist einfach nur eine Frechheit für die Star Wars-Geschichte. Barriss Offee Blieb eine Jedi im Jedi-Orden bis zu ihrem traurigen Ende bei der Order 66 auf Felucia (19VSY). Was haltet ihr davon? Darth Aenisen (Diskussion) 21:44, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Also erstmal war es Staffel 5 Folge 20 und nicht Staffel 4 xD. Ich muss dazu allerdings sagen, dass TCW einen höheren Kanon besitzt als Comics und Bücher. Der Artikel von Barriss bleibt erstmal so, bis z.B. George Lucas erklärt, dass der Comic, wo sie stirbt, unkanonisch ist und sie eine dunkle Jedi ist. Wir hatten darüber auch schon einmal eine Diskussion geführt, nämlich auf der Disskussionsseite von Barriss. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 09:08, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Warum sollte der Comic für unkanonisch erklärt werden? Vielleicht wird ja The Clone Wars für unkanonisch erklärt. Aber ich meine keines der Beiden wird unkanonisch - möglicherweise gibt es ja einen Übergang. Das The Clone Wars generell einen höheren Kanon besitzt ist Unsinn. Es gilt: Die neuste Quelle ist kanonisch (in diesem Fall wohl TCW). Das sollte allen bewusst sein. Bis her ist noch nichts unkanonisch geworden. Und ich persönlich meine auch, dass Star Wars mit The Clone Wars zu viel ausgeschlachtet wurde - deshalb kommen immer wieder solche Geschichten herraus (siehe Barris Offee). Im Falle von Barris sollte in Hinter die Kulissen, der Fehler eingetragen werden. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 10:31, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Lichtschwerter unter Wasser?! Also ich wollte hier mal was anbringen, was meiner Meinung nach der größte Fail der TCW-Geschichte ist: In Staffel 04 Folge 01-04 galaube ich, gibt es einen Unterwasserkrieg zwischen den Mon Calamari und den Quarren, in dem die Jedi für die Mon Calamari Partei ergreifen. Dabei benutzen sie unter Wasser ihre Lichtschwerter. Aber Im siebten Band der Jedi-Padawan-Buchreihe (Der Bedrohte Tempel) versucht Qui-Gon, seinem ehemaligen Schüler Xanatos eine Falle zu stellen, in dem er ihn zum Wasser treibt, was sein Lichtschwert bei einer Berührung unbrauchbar macht. Also was ist da jetzt kanonisch? Rudolphus Lestrange (Diskussion) 12:04, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Also soweit ich weiß, gibt es Lichtschwerter die man auch unter Wasser benutzen kann, andere halt nicht. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:40, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, also folgendes: Da die Jedi in TCW wussten, dass sie unter Wasser kämpfen würde, konnten sie ihre Lichtschwerter dementsprechend konfigurieren. Xanatos wusste dies nicht, deshalb konnte er auch sein Lichtschwert nicht mit den wichtigen Extra-teilen ausstatten, weshalb dessen Schwert nutzlos wurde. Ich hoffe Ich konnte dir deine Frage irgendwie beantworten. MfG -'''Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:38, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Staffel 5 auf DVD Weiß jemand wann die 5.Staffel auf DVD ( auf Deutsch ) erhältlich sein wird in Österreich oder Deutschland ? Mfg Zuckini-Man (Diskussion) 10:04, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Tja, ich denke das dauert noch, da noch nicht mal alle Folgen erschienen sind. Erst wird es in Amerika erscheinen, dann bei uns, Ich denke das damit Mitte September zu rechnen ist. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:13, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Mit Glück werden wir die 5. Staffel erst mal im TV haben. Erst Bezahl-TV, dann freies...und vielleicht dazu dann die DVDs. Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 21:47, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) TRIVIA Indy Jones...hab ichs doch gewusst: S 4 E 16 !! Cad Bane findet auf dem Sumpfplaneten in Pablos Pfandleihe den Hut von Indy Jones!!! Und setzt aber einen anderen auf. Ganz sicher! ;)Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 21:48, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) neue animierte Serie 2014? http://starwars.com/news/new-animated-series-star-wars-rebels-coming-fall-2014.html Spielt nach Episode III.... sprich mit Darth Vader als Jedi Jäger ;) Aufstieg des Imperiums.... An sich eine gute Verbindung zwischen Neu und klassisch.